A Haunting
by CallMeBoxMan
Summary: A Danny and Vlad Swap. Vlad is a 15 year old teenager with his parents on the move for bigger and better things only their new place has more in store. What is up with their ground's keeper and his past with the place. Slash Danny x Vlad


This is my thought after having an odd dream of watching A Haunting on Discovery, Paranormal Witness on SYFY, and last my DP collection so bare with how this goes.

Summary: It's a Vlad and Danny swap of ages in a sense. Vlad's a struggling 15 year old with his parents on the move for bigger and better. Only the last house set in sight has more than they expected. Danny (25) is the ground's keeper with a strange past that has most guessing and others wondering what happened that can't let things pass on. Vlad will go through with finding out what has got him staying and wanting to leave, for his family to fall apart and strike up a relationship with the ground's keeper. Danny x Vlad

Warnings: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I type way to fast and only give half a poop cuz I feel I am more of an artist than a writer but I get the itch and this stuff happens. Cursing, violence, gay stuff, and so on...

Chapter 1

It was there in the soft caresses of the darkness that lulled him in his dreams towards an old grandfather clock. It sat glaring down at him as the pendulum swung back and forth with graceful ease. Ticking its merry tune to the young man that stood before the dusty pane glass, the shine of the pendulum bouncing off to cause small light pixies to dance off into the darkness as the ticking kept its rhythm; tick tock.

Deep pools of blue stared up at the clock face, watching the second hands spin around with each passing second. Trembling fingers reaching out to touch the cold pane; to grasp the pendulum to watch if all time would stop around him, dust parting as his fingers traced the motioned of the pendulum.

DONG! DONG! Flinching away from the rumble the clock gave out for the time 3:00 am. Fingers curled back into pale skin of his palm, eyes snapping away to the room that seemed to have grown from out of the darkness and ticking of the clock.

Blue eyes wondering around in what was not just a clock but a clock with a door not two feet from it, giving its own harsh shine to the shadows that played behind the boy.

Sucking in a deep breath he felt the need to press on towards this strange metal door brought before him. Reaching out with slight dust coated fingers for the metal handle, except he never got to.

Pulling his hands to his ears to block out that horrid noise of groaning and screeching metal as pressure bent and twisted it. Eyes grasped for the darkness the lids could bring the being as quick flash and scream of flames and metal shards broke out from the door. Words never left the boy as he was flown back to the cold willing hands of the shadows.

…

Mouth hanging open with that slight bit of drool bringing to from at the corner of Vlad's mouth as he dreamed out on. His mother next to him, giving an amused smile watching him sleep peacefully next to her. Reaching tan fingers out to run through his messy and mused black hair with that dyes in sliver streak from his face. Her deep blue full of love for her only child she had but the feel of him still slipping through her fingers as he grew up. After all every parent knows running a teenager isn't always easy. All they want to do is get away and let the parent affection die but yet call out for it so deeply.

Just as her fingers began to move to wipe away at the trail that started to make it's way to his chin, Vlad sat forward quickly with wild blue eyes looking around to check his surroundings.

Everything seemed blurry for a few seconds as he tried to chase the sleep from them, sitting hunched over a little as he blinked once, twice, three times before he felt he had his vision completely back to lean back into the leather plush seat of the limo. Sighing as he rubbed off the feeling of sleep from his mind and eyes. His music blaring off in his ears so he couldn't quiet make out what his mother was telling him but he knew it must have went along the lines of asking 'if he was okay' or 'it was only a dream.'

Plucking his ear bubs out from his irritated ears, after a few hours the feeling of the bubs in them began to hurt and the loud annoying music didn't help. Letting the bubs drop his lap where the clacked around with his iPod. "I'm okay mom…you don't need to baby me."

He gave a glare to her at the corner of his eye as he shifted in his sheet ho present some of his back to her. His slender finger clenching at his hoodie to pull the baggy material around his front that almost seemed to be able to wrap around his slender frame two more times. Shrugging his shoulder up to block out any view of her upset face or his father's irritated one.

Walking the last of a drive up to large mansion house; bushes, trees, flowers, anything plant like was in pristine confidence compared to the dark towering building. As if threatening all color but deep browns and a fade pale light brown shades on German style banisters.

The closer they got to the house the more of that sickening and eerie feel in his stomach came. Shivering a little, he could feel something completely wrong with it just by staring at the dark house.

Giving a glance over his shoulder to see if his mother or father were sharing the same looks but all he got was a tired irritated father that take another swig of his drink. His mother upset yet a spark of happiness as her blue eyes brightened with the vibrant colors around them.

"Ohhh what a lovely front yard. I can only image the backyard." She spoke up happily with her hands clasped in front of her as if praying only for that one thought more. Breaking away at the silence of mix emotions around them, "Oh honey…if we don't like the house we must speak with the gardener to come work for us." Leaning across her husband's lap to peer out better through the window, marveled by all the well kept flowers and sharp cut bushes along part of the drive way. Her husband smiled at the sudden change of her attitude as she once again forced things to look a little better for the hours of driving and looking at houses all day.

The car's wheels crunching and kicking up the gravel driveway a little as it slowed even more to come to a complete stop in front of the house. Billows of dust behind the stopped wheels; a click could be heard followed by the groan of the door opening as the driver stepped out of the car placing his hat back onto his head. Walking over with great strides as he opened the door to allow the small family to exit, arm bent out to let the lady of the family take hold and exit more gracefully.

Vlad being the last to exit the car with less ease and poise like his parents as he swung his legs over the side of the seat as he used his arms to kick off out the door. Landing with a soft huff of a air escaping him. Vlad watched as his mother squealed and cooed at the flowers closet to her, talking to them as if they came from _Alice in Wonderland_ and would speak back to her. His father following close behind her with one arm tucked behind his lower back and the other out to take her hand as she pulled him along to whatever else bright and beautiful caught her shinning eyes.

Catching some movement in the corner of his eye he turned to look up at the far right window pane. Giving it a glare as he caught the sight of dark drapes blowing gently in the wind; from what wind he had little care but the feeling of before sunk his stomach more, shrugging off the feeling of someone watching he walked over to the large four front steps to the large wood oak doors of the house. Cravings of gently swirls and petals in the heavy thick door, running rough, callous fingers across the cold wood, his eyes following the movement the swirls caused. _'How could something so simple and sweet feel so...' _His mind stopped to ponder over how to describe what his gut feeling was of the place and laid behind that door, _'horrid, empty, scary, sad…' _

It was as if telling him now if he wished peace to leave while he still could but this wasn't up to him this was up to father and mother. A new start in a new place.

"Ah! You made it! I hope the drive wasn't too long and confusing for you?" A deep voice spoke up from around the side of the house with a path of stepping stone below his feet. Vlad gave a curious look over his whole thought process of the place leaving him as he turned to look at the young man approaching his parents.

He was obviously the said gardener his parents had been speaking of as they looked at all the plant life giving the area more life than ever. Now Vlad hated to judge people on what they wore and look but it still ran in his blood with all the money his parents owned and how he always heard other's spoke of one another at parties. The reason this man would have only been the gardener was for his pale bluish-gray jumpsuit that had small holes of torn fabric, grass and dirt stains, along with the sleeves rolled up to grace his arms with relief of cool air after all the hard work.

The only thing he didn't expect was how young he was, most gardeners they had were in their 30's to early 40's. Just for how long they had with learning and training in the field of keeping the place decent. The man must have been at least in his mid to late 20's by the look of him.

Giving a slight tilt of his head, he let his fingers drop from the door to wonder over towards his parents to get a better look at the man.

"Yes. It was long and quite boring but I must say whoever you work with is amazing?" Vlad's father spoke with a soft yet deep voice as he nodded to the man not taking the open hand that had dirt, oil, and grass stains on it. After all a man with his wealth and suit could not be seen dirty this early in the day.

Seeing as how his father thought the same of this man being too young to be this good and the only person to even be doing this, shoving his own hands into his pockets as he stood not far off from his parents listening intensely as he looked around him as if bored.

Pulling his hand back as he chuckled a bit the younger man shook his head, "I don't work with anyone out here. I did this all and thank you. The names Daniel Fenton," Keeping his hands to himself as he smudge some of the dirt off to his already dirty jumpsuit.

"Really?" Vlad gave the same wide eyed look as his mother and father as both blurted out the thought he was screaming in his mind.

"Oh you must have learned from family or something because I am speechless over such a sight." His mother spoke, baffled at what she was hearing as she stared at the younger man.

Daniel gave a nervous chuckle as he scratched at his choppy raven locks, "Heh….well…Oh! That reminds me so I don't loose focus. Mr. Milliard called me and said he would be over soon. Seems his other client is having trouble deciding over a house with other family members. So he is letting me open the house for you to get a look inside." He gave a beautiful smile to them. Digging in one of his pockets for the second set of keys for the place.

"Thank you and it is okay. We are a bit early." Letting the previous subject slide with his wife bouncing on his arm to see the inside of the house, he moved on. He wasn't even sure if they would be buying it so why give him all the questions on his business at working on the grounds.

Vlad however gave a small narrowed look the man as he changed the subject he could tell already that the man was hiding many things from his family. Along with that he may know more about this place than anyone if he had been working here with family at one point.

He let the man enter his mind as he took note to remember him very well, Daniel Fenton…probably has a nickname along the lines of Danny or Dan or something else of complete random. Daniel was well built and tan from being out working on the grounds and buy the oil stains and jumpsuit he worked on cars. Hair black and cut long in some areas giving off the feel of someone still young and playful. So that only added to him in his 20's. Face strong, a black goatee adorning his chin that ran up ever so slight up under his bottom lip, pale and vibrant blue eyes that had his almost locked with the older man; it was as if the man was looking into his soul with them causing a shiver to run up his spin. There was much to Daniel but it was all he could keep categorized for now, and like the same thought his father had; who knew if he was even staying.

Following behind his parents as they rambled on with Daniel, his attention was brought to the flash of pale blue eyes giving him a glance. And what was that in it…fear, worry, and for what…him? What did he have to fear and worry for him? This only seemed to worry Vlad more.

"I assure you this place is good…but it does have its danger spots." Daniel gave a small chuckle. Turning his back to the family as if not being able to face them although having problems facing to even unlock the doors to the house for them. Whispering quietly to it, "Please help them and protect them…." The names escaping his chapped lips in a quiet hush that only the doors and the only one meant to hear it.

Now it was Vlad's fathers turn to give a tilt of his at the man finding his a little eerie, opening his mouth to ask what he was saying he was cut off as the click of the doors being unlocked and the doors opening with a groan.

Light shinning in through the now open doors gave way to show the open large room, a grand stair case to the side with the dark and dust covered banister running up along it sides. Nothing was in the empty space and only seemed to make it that much more eerie with being open wide.

"I hope you enjoy the inside of the place…it needs a little work but nothing to outrageous." Daniel said softly as he stepped away and held out an arm to let the others pass the threshold. Vlad's parents wasting in no time to explore the inside, Vlad on the other hand eyed the other warily seeing as how he didn't follow them in much less let his out stretched hand pass the doorway.

"Are you not going in with us?" Looked up at the taller man, he would not let this older adult being fool him. Even with the ten year gap, body build, and height didn't seem to stop Vlad from getting the answers he needed about the place.

Daniel quickly down at him from the slowly disappearing parents, "Umm…well I'm not aloud in. I only work the grounds and I am sure you guys won't cause any harm to the place." He smiled and gave a rough rub down to Vlad's already splashed hair.

Flinching away from the rough beat down to his scalp he gave the other a glare only to earn a chuckle back. Blushing up in annoyance Vlad trudge on into the shadows of the house, for a fleeting second to glance back at Daniel only to see an empty spot of where he had been previously standing.

Gulping had the little spit in his mouth down as wary blue eyes turned to look at the empty space; _'Jesus, shit Vlad! Calm down! Don't let a new place or some creepy guy get to you…' _He thought bitterly of himself at this moment for seeming like such a baby that would cry back into his mother's arms.

Puffing up his spirit and chest he started for the stairs, he wanted to see what rooms were upstairs.

Fingers picking up dust as they flowed with the banister up, he needed to see the room he had been so glued to upon arriving. At the top of the stairs it began to feel like being pinned down, hair beginning to stand up on his neck and arms. Breathing out deeply he could see his breath ghost out in front of him and slowly dissipate.

He felt like mouse being pinned a corner and the cat looming there toying with him. Heart pounding away in his chest as he brought up a shaky hand to his chest to clench at the material, hoping to sooth away the flight rush in him. Blue eyes a little wider and brighter with the fear as they took in the walls around him, deep shades of red with patches of old wall paper curling and rolling off in shreds.

He knew it would seem stupid but he did it anyways, "H-hello?" Silence and the cold air greeting him as a response. Mentally smacking himself for being such a scared child, for gods sake he was 15 he could get through a little chill.

Shrugging a little he pushed on passed being at the edge of the stairs, missing that along the wall the tiny scratch marks.

Bringing a hang up to rub away at the chill on his cheeks and nose that gave a slight rosy color to his pale skin. To break the quite air around him he began to hum a song his previous friends gave him to listen to not a week ago. Footsteps quite as he wonder the barely light hall, with as many windows you would expect to be blinded but it was as if something was keeping all light out.

As he walked he finally came across something new to him, a piece of furniture with a vase on top filled with wilting flowers. It was like a little totem to someone seeing as how it was placed in front of a door.

Giving a look around to be sure he was seeing this, he let his body turn around to glance back for anything he might have missed along with if anyone had been up recently to place said flowers in vase. As he moved to look back at the table and flowers, he all about screamed and ran back. The table and vase where now away from the door with it slightly ajar, taking a step back with eyes wild with fear.

Now Vlad was not one to believe in ghost, demons, and other such paranormal nonsense but it didn't mean he wouldn't listen to his friend's rambles over such ridiculous stuff, so he was pretty sure at this moment someone was screwing with him.

With one step back he took two towards the door to throw it open yelling out as he looked into the empty space of the room, "Whoever is in here needs to leave now? This is private property!" He snarled out, not at all amused with the little stunt just pulled on him. Eying two doors closed together, obliviously a walk in closet as he stomped over to it making sure the person heard him as he ripped open the doors to see…nothing.

A black mass caught at the corner of his eye moving fast towards another door on the far left of empty space meant for a king. Growling he turned to see the bathroom door slam shut with a bang.

"This isn't funny! You need to leave! I'm aloud here to look with my family and I doubt you are here for the same!" Justifying himself for why he was there, not even giving the other a chance to ask why himself.

Running over to the door, he began to twist and turn at the doorknob; it was locked. Turning around at the sound of a bang he saw the door to the room closed, without hesitating he ran over to try and open it. Locked again this time from…outside?

'_What the hell kind of room is this?' _He screamed out in his mind no longer as pissed as he was before, just utterly terrified. With his mind reeling as he panted out chilled breaths of air, a soft whimper escaped his numb lips. Fist beginning to bang on the door as he yelled out, "Let me out! Help! Let me out! This isn't funny!"

He would have killed himself for acting like such a scared little girl but as a third bang erupted in the room he couldn't help it. Turning to press his back to the door he looked to see the closet doors shut now as well. He was boxed in this horror room.

"Please! Let me out! I'll give you anything you want…money, a car, a career filed with less hate…please…" He was pathetically begging with his eyes starting to water up.

The door behind him opened as he fell back to crash with a laughing boy's chest as it bounced him around a little. Other cackles filling in around them as two more teens emerged; one from the bathroom, the other from the closet. His blue eyes looked fast from the harsh sharp face of what was a jock to another and last a figured girl.

Jumping away from the annoying laugh of the blond behind him, "You should have heard yourself and seen the look on yourself! This will be great on my facebook!" He joked out with his friends as they snickered in agreement.

Vlad turned to large built blond with fear still radiating in his eyes from the adrenaline running in his system to the flight experience now switching to fight as he glared daggers at the taller boy.

The camera in the boy's hands shinning down in amusement, just showing it caught the whole scare. Clenching his right fist tightly, he wanted to knock all three out or that blasted camera but it seemed something beat him to it.

The jock's hand wasn't properly holding the thing so it was only good nature that it was smack hard from his hand and sent flying out down the hall were it slide to a stop in front of one of the doors. All four in the area seemed to have lost all brain function as they stared off in the dark spot at which the camera laid at.

"What the-" Turning to glare back at Vlad the teen was pick up with a rough jerk from his shirt and lifted up, his back being painfully slammed into a wall. "You better pray to god that thing isn't broken you little shit!" The blond literally spat out at him in anger, his veins popping out a bit in his neck.

Vlad flinched with his slender finger digging into the other boy's wrist as he held him up pinned to the wall. One eye closed and face turned away from the blond due to the spit but he gave out a small whimper and nodded.

But of course the other felt that that wasn't enough, pulling a large clenched fist as he prepared to beat Vlad to pulp over something he didn't do but blaming it on him. As the blond was beginning to bring it down to Vlad's tightly shut eyes the other boy caught his arm. "Dude we need to go others are coming!"

Opening an eye out to look at the other sensible boy who held back the one to pull him away and start leaving. Falling with his back painfully sliding along the faded red painted wall as paint chips showered his shoes.

By the time he looked up from his place on the ground he found himself to be alone in the room but he could hear the three whispering harshly to one another about crawling out the way they came in.

Softer and quicker paced steps could be heard as his mother rushed over to the room's open door, "Honey, are you okay? We could hear you screaming all the way from the basement!" She ran over with tears flowing from her eyes, evident of her being scared for her son's safety. Quickly wrapping arms around him to pull him tightly against her as she petted his soft black strands, cooing to him and giving him that warmth he need long ago.

Snapping to; he pushed her away gently as he gave her a stern look, "I'm okay mom…just some stupid jerks scaring me…" He didn't want her upset over him being like a baby but also to have her not treat him like one.

His mother's eyes bore into his as she held all her might from reaching out to pet and hold him close again. No matter how old he got or how tall he grew he would always be her baby. "Okay honey…let's go find your father he was a mess looking for you as well." She stood up dusting her black dress free of dust and whatever else could have been left on the floor. Holding a hand to get one last little bit of contact from her son, who seemed to notice but being kind enough to pull through a simple hand lift and patting.

"I'm okay mom…please calm down…" He gave her a small smile hoping the last of the free falling tears to slip past her dark brown lashes. He pushed up with his other hand not wanting his mother to carry most of his weight; even if he wasn't all that heavy. Still wanting to act a little like a respective adult instead of a pushing teen.

She smiled and gave a quick hug followed by a peck to his forehead only to earn a groan as his wrist moved up to quickly rid of any left over lipstick marks.

Chuckling she patted his shoulder, "Sorry…"

He gave a small shrug as he looked to the door way were his tall and fit father stood looking anything than what his mother would call a mess. But he did quickly see a since of relief in the man's eyes as he saw the two perfectly fine.

"Is everything okay?" He grunted out, holding back from an all out pant attack after running up those stairs.

"We're fine…but we need to talk with Mr. Milliard about teens breaking into this place…they were being- I mean pulling a prank on Vlad." She looked from her husband to the younger male in the room. Running her through his hair to comb it back a little.

"I see…well other than that, what do you think of the place?" He always asked this after a few hours of searching. Tired as they were with house hunting, and after three days of one teen bickering to return back to where they still currently lived at.

Vlad gave his father a look that seemed he was going to give him the same argument, like he was ready for this and with what he saw as his classmates…like hell he was going to stay…but then again he felt bad for dragging them on through this. Especially his mother.

"I love it…I think the garden would be great for many parties and there are so many large rooms…" She spoke her mind but slightly begging for Vlad to make up his mind as she bit her painted bottom lip.

Vlad stood silent with a far off look as he thought over what could possibly be any better here than his previous house, which felt so warm and inviting this place felt…creepy and dark. But there was the thought of why and what was up with this place to have a couple of teens breaking in surely they didn't even know him and his family would be their much less bringing cameras. Deep in though in the back of his mind he didn't hear or much less feel his lips move to speak.

"I think it could be a pretty cool place to stay at…"

All three gave startled looks, his parents at him at what they couldn't believe be the end of their tortures of driving around and Vlad himself for even saying such a thing when he started his sophomore year back at his old school with his friends he preferred.

"Well then it is settled. I speak with Mr. Milliard. Why don't you two wonder around more and check out the backyard." He moved to leave the room only to be stopped by the soft grasp of his wife's arm on his elbow.

"Talk to Daniel…see if he can do something from stopping trespassers from getting on the property." She gave a wide worried look; after all if they planned on living there they would have to stop anyone from breaking in. She wouldn't let the rest of those thoughts go on in her mind of what could happen to them or her baby…paling and looking sick at such a thought.

Being pulled out from her musings by the gently touch of her son's cool hand on her bare wrist. She turned to look at him and his sweet reassuring smile. It was all she needed to calm down and nod for him to go on.

Vlad's father gave a curt nod to them as he turned swiftly to speak to the two said men; the others gazes on his back till he turned to head down the stairs.

"Let's go see how the backyard is." His mother smiled and slipped her arm in his as if he offered in a gentleman fashion.

Vlad smiled and nodded along with his mother's thoughts. Anything but to be inside this but mainly that room any longer. Surpassing another round of shivers to crawl up his spin as he went along with his mother's happy tune, patting her hand gently and being the gentleman she wanted for the time being.

…

'_Daniel…do you have a life?' _Vlad couldn't help think it as his blue eyes seemed to brighten up over the wonders that were laid out to them. His mother was in such squeamish delight over the colors and smoothly cut yard.

A pond shimmered with its decorative goldfish and koi swimming aimlessly around, nibbling at any of the fall leaves that fall from the tall trees that would give perfect shade in summer days for the fish. The leaves causing rings and caressing the water beneath it as they bumped up from the eager fish; catching up with lily pads on the sides of the pond, fish swimming over one another causing a shimmer of orange and white in his eyes.

Of course there was a pool but being as cold as it was and no one living at the house it was covered. But even Vlad could still see the water being cleaned and kept pristine. Even as his eyes drank in the colors of flowers never to be thought of in such a place…it is what hit him.

'_Why keep the yards looking so good but let the inside look so dull and dark?'_ Fingers sticking out to trail along the petals that barely hung out in the pebbled path; their soft feathery kisses causing goose bumps to creep on his arms. Walking down towards the pond in a slower pace than his mother who took to leaning on the edge of the pond to look down at the jumping and squirming fish. Giving her a spark and glow off their scales, it made her only seem that much more like an angel. Deep brown curls sliding down to her front as she leaned with her right hand outstretched. Popping of the fish kissing up surface of the water to taste that delicate tan hand.

"I missed this feeling…" She giggled and she turned to look at her son who tilted his head curiously. Waving him over to come sit and try, standing were he was not at all to sure of such a thing.

'_For god's sake they're just fish.'_ He gave a mental roll of his eyes as he walked over to join her. Dropping to his knees next to her, looking down to her outstretch hand for a few second. Hesitating as thoughts ran through his mind at what could happen; many wouldn't blame him those fish were all but small. Some of the koi seemed to be the size of a medium cat.

Catching his hesitation, she wanted him to do this of his own free will but also relax let the thoughts of moving anything but cleaned by those fish. "Here watch me and feel free to follow in whenever." Smiling brightly at him.

Vlad looked up to her sparkling blue eyes as he nodded, sitting back a little as he studied the fish, the water surface, and last her hand and when they would all meet.

She moved slowly over to the awaiting fish mouths as their popping and sucking of water sounded all but pleasant but once he saw it all meet to equal a giggle from his mother. Looking at her he couldn't help be enjoy the soft sight that pleased him greatly and relax away anything stressed in his mind. He could see how his father fell for such a woman. His mother was all her own being and gentle. The angel to relax and soothe his angry soul.

"What does that feel like?" He watched her intently for any discomfort but she only smiled and let dark lashes and soft lids close to focus in on the feeling more.

"I tell you how it feels to me if you tell me how it feels to you…it's always explained different." She shrugged a little causing those brown curly tresses to bounce around.

Turning to look at the now second batch of awaiting mouths for him, moving a shaking hand towards them he uncurled his fingers and set it gently down on the sucking fishes. The popping a gently swishing and slipping of water as the fish slipped over one another to kiss sweet hands. He couldn't help but giggle at the feel as they kissed and sucked along at his palm and that slight webbing between fingers.

"It feels like…thousands of gentle kisses…and cold water." His mother scoffed at him and nudged him in the shoulder gently as the two laughed letting the fish kiss at their fingers and hands a few more moments longer.

…

Smiling at the two as he leaned against a tree with amusement in his eyes, until the baby blue orbs turned to look at piercing unearthly green glowing orbs staring with curious looks at the two.

Danny gave a smile and sighed he knew he would be needed soon to the front to discuss his business with the place but first he had to deal with the usual break in teens. Why couldn't they just understand and leave them alone…

Pushing up from the tree he began to head off towards his truck with all the gardening equipment in it, tossing in a shovel and hedge cutters. Three sacks next to the tail gate of the cherry red Chevy 72 pick up truck.

Lifting the heavy bails up into the bed as he grunted a bit the pain of the day beginning to set in his lower back, "I really need to get that checked out…" He choked out before gasping of air over the pain as he stood straight rubbing away the little pain there.

Glancing back over at the young boy and mother at the pound he gave a happy smile and turned to leave.

'_Who knows…this might be good for us all.' _


End file.
